Charmed
by M.A.Winchester95
Summary: Em uma caçada, Sam é enfeitiçado por uma bruxa que faz com que seus desejos mais íntimos e secretos sejam expostos. Como consequência, um presente chega na vida dos irmãos Winchester que terão que conciliar a caçada com a nova vida, enquanto um plano maior é construído bem envolta deles. (Wincest, M-Preg)
1. Pilot

**Título:** Charmed

**Autor: **M. 95

**Introdução:** Em uma caçada, Sam é enfeitiçado por uma bruxa que faz com que seus desejos mais íntimos e secretos sejam expostos. Como consequência, um presente chega na vida dos irmãos Winchester que terão que conciliar a caçada com a nova vida, enquanto um plano maior é construído bem envolta deles. (Wincest, MPreg)

**Disclaimer:** História criada sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão. Sam, Dean e qualquer outro personagem que aparecer na história são de propriedades de Eric Kripke, exceto por um, obviamente que irá aparecer mais tarde.

**Observações:** Romance, Incesto, Homossexualidade, MPreg.

Minha primeira MPreg, então não sei se vai ficar tão boa assim, mas vamos tentar, porque tentar não mata ninguém. Reviews são bem-vindas e fazem o autor ficar mais animado para continuar a história, mas todos são livres para fazerem o que quiserem. Não gosto de ficar pedindo.

A história acontece pouco tempo depois do início da segunda temporada, então podem imaginar Sam e Dean daquela época ainda. John e Mary estão mortos, cada um se foi respectivamente na ordem e momento que foram na série.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

- Onde aquela vadia se meteu? – Dean gritou de raiva novamente enquanto ele e Sam procuravam pela bruxa que estavam caçando. – Eu juro que vou matá-la sem mesmo piscar.

Os irmãos Winchester estavam em mais um caso de bruxas e eles odiavam as mesmas. Dessa vez, em Hancock County, Maine, uma bruxa enfeitiçava casais que não se davam bem, mas todos eles acabavam misteriosamente mortos dois dias depois.

Encontrá-la já havia sido bastante difícil pois ela conseguia desaparecer em um piscar de olhos, mas os Winchesters conseguiram finalmente chegar até onde ela estava, mas acabaram virando bonecos nas mãos dela quando a mesma fez com que eles voassem de parede a parede, fazendo com que eles até perdessem a conta.

- Pare de gritar, Dean. – Sam deu uma cotovelada no irmão, repreendendo-o. – Assim você vai alertá-la.

Depois de muitas paredes, a bruxa conseguiu espaçar e se dirigiu para a Mount Desert Island, onde estava se escondendo no Arcadia National Park, mas foi novamente perseguida pelos irmãos que agora a procuravam na grande floresta de pinheiros que havia no lugar.

- Pode acreditar que isso é o que eu quero. – O mais velho disse com o seu jeito sarcástico. Não ia deixar-se ser feito de boneco por uma bruxa e ficar por isso mesmo.

- Dean, você sempre bancando o...

Sam não conseguiu completar a frase pois se viu voando em direção uma árvore e Dean foi à direção contrária.

- Como encontraram meu esconderijo? – A bruxa apareceu novamente, dessa vez preparada para acabar com aquilo. Já estava cansada de fugir daqueles caçadores, mas agora que ela os olhava com mais atenção, percebia algo que poderia ajudá-la a escapar e ainda traria problemas para eles. – Bem, isso não importa agora.

Ela caminhou até Sam, que estava preparado para o pior. Ele já havia percebido que aquela não era uma bruxa qualquer, era mais poderosa do que qualquer outra que eles já haviam enfrentado, aquele poderia ser mesmo o fim para eles.

- Fique longe do meu irmão, sua vadia! – Dean gritou do outro lado. Nada fazia com que ele ficasse com medo exceto quando Sam corria perigo e aquela era a hora. Aquela não era uma bruxa qualquer.

- Cale a boca! – Com um gesto ela fez com que Dean ficasse sem voz. – Isso vai impedir que você abra essa sua maldita boca até que eu não esteja mais aqui. – Ela voltou a sua atenção para o mais novo. – Sam, eu sei o que você sempre quis e acredite em mim, se isso der certo, você vai ficar feliz, se não... Bem, é melhor que vocês comecem a cavar uma cova.

- O que você vai fazer. – O moreno tentava em vão se mexer.

- Espere e verá.

Ela acariciou o rosto do mais novo e logo em seguida deu-lhe um beijo que não durou mais que alguns segundos. Logo depois, Sam sentiu uma pontada em seu corpo e desmaiou.

A bruxa virou-se novamente para Dean e sorriu ao ver seu olhar, era fácil acertar o ponto fraco do mais velho e ela adorava isso, afinal, era o Winchester que ela menos gostava.

- A partir de agora você terá que se preocupar mais com ele, de um jeito ou de outro isso não vai acabar bem de nenhum jeito. – Ela sorriu e correu para o meio da floresta.

Alguns segundos depois, Dean conseguiu se mover e já podia falar novamente e a primeira coisa que ele fez foi correr em direção ao seu irmão. Ficou aliviado quando viu que o mesmo estava se mexendo, pelo menos, morto ele não estava, mas até quando?

- Sammy, você está bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Eu... Acho que sim, mas... Eu não sei, me sinto estranho. – O moreno se levantou meio cambaleante.

- Você foi enfeitiçado por ela. Eu achava que o feitiço só funcionava com casais que não se entendiam. – O mais velho disse confuso enquanto ajudava o outro a seguir até o Impala. – A não ser que você tenha alguém que eu não saiba, seu safadinho!

- Eu não tenho ninguém, tenho? – Dessa vez era Sam que estava começando a ficar confuso. Tudo aquilo estava muito errado.

- E eu que vou saber? Mas isso não importa agora, você tem dois dias até que o feitiço acabe com você. Vamos ficar no quarto do motel o resto do dia e a primeira coisa que faremos amanhã é encontrar aquela vadia. Ninguém mexe com meu irmãozinho e sai ileso na história.

Eles seguiram até o motel, onde Sam iria descansar e eles pesariam em como encontrar a bruxa e voltariam a seguir com suas vidas. Claro, eles nem imaginavam que o que aconteceria naquela noite iria mudar suas vidas para sempre.

**Wincest**

De volta ao quarto de motel, Sam descansava após um dia e um caso cansativo. Não era a primeira que algo como aquilo acontecia, mas algo o desgastou dessa vez e ele não sabia exatamente o que era. Talvez por estar enfeitiçado e por saber que pode morrer se não encontrarem e matarem a bruxa que fez isso.

Sim tinha a ver com isso, mas havia algo a mais. Coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo com sua mente nesse exato momento e ele não podia negar que estava gostando das imagens que lhe passavam pela cabeça. Era errado? Sim, mas ele não conseguia se importar com isso.

Seu corpo também já estava reagindo a esses pensamentos. Seu corpo estava quente, ele estava suando e seus batimentos cardíacos estavam descompassados, tudo por causa das imagens que via. Tudo por causa de Dean.

**Wincest**

Assim que deixou seu irmão no quarto do hotel, Dean saiu para comprar algo para que eles pudessem comer. Como sempre, Sam pediu algo mais saudável, algo que ele não conseguia entender. Como aquelas coisas verdes tinham gosto? Era algo que ele nem pensava em experimentar.

Como de costume, ele flertou com a moça que o atendeu. Ele não estava muito a fim daquilo no momento por causa de seu irmão, mas era natural dele flertar com alguém.

Depois de um pequeno papo ele fez seu caminho de volta até o motel. Sam ficaria bravo se ele demorasse e na verdade, ele queria chegar o estado do mais novo para ter certeza que aquele maldito feitiço não estava ficando pior antes do tempo. Nunca se pode confiar nas coisas que você caça era o que ele pensava.

Assim que ele entrou em seu quarto já ficou aflito, pois Sam não estava deitado em sua cama como ele havia o deixado antes de sair, mas ele logo ouviu um pequeno barulho vindo do banheiro e permitiu-se ficar mais calmo.

- Sam, você está bem? – Nenhuma resposta. – Sammy! – Nada novamente. Aquilo já estava começando a ficar errado novamente.

O loiro seguiu até a porta do banheiro tentou abri-la, mas para seu azar ela estava trancada.

- Sam, abre essa porta! – Ele tentou novamente aumentando o tom de voz.

- Eu não posso, o feitiço está... Ficando mais forte. – A voz abafada do mais novo pode ser ouvida. – Não vou conseguir me segurar se eu sair daqui.

- Qual é, Sam! Estamos no motel mais vagabundo da cidade, a única mulher aqui é a da recepção e não que acho que você esteja sentindo algo por ela. – O mais velho sorriu com a própria fala. Nem ele em seus piores dias sentiria algo por ela.

- Eu... Eu não sei.

-Já chega Sam, sai logo daí. – Dean já estava perdendo a paciência com aquilo. Sam não acharia ninguém que completaria aquele feitiço naquele lugar.

- Tudo bem! Na verdade, eu estou saindo porque eu quero e não porque você mandou. – A voz do moreno não estava mais abafada. Parecia bastante normal e Dean achou que havia o convencido, mas tomou um susto quando a porta foi aberta.

Sam estava parado em sua frente e não estava usando nenhuma peça de roupa, nada. Estava ali desnudo sob seu olhar. O cabelo estava molhado e grudado em sua testa, algumas gostas de água ainda escorriam pelo seu corpo e seu olhar. Bem, Dean teria sucumbido aquele olhar no mesmo instante se estivesse vendo uma garota.

- Whoa! Calma aí, maninho. Não precisava sair agora, poderia ter vestido algo antes. – O loiro sorriu um pouco constrangido com a situação e queria desviar o olhar, mas algo o prendia ali.

Em qualquer outro momento ele já teria virado o rosto, tampado os olhos ou até mesmo empurrado Sam de volta para o banheiro, mas não o fez. Ficou ali, observando o irmão como se ele fosse um objeto sexual. Era quase como se ele não pudesse controlar seus olhos.

- Eu disse que não conseguiria me controlar se saísse. – Foi a única coisa que Sam disse antes de invadir sem pudor nenhum a boca do irmão.

Ao contrario do que deveria ser esperado, até mesmo por ele mesmo, Dean não afastou o mais alto, apenas continuou ali retribuindo o beijo e ali ele percebeu que o feitiço estava cem por cento completo e como se não controlasse mais o seu corpo, levou o irmão até a cama e lá começaram a se despir.

- Eu esperei por isso há tanto tempo, Dean. Eu tentei esquecer esse sentimento, mas não consegui. – O moreno disse enquanto beijava e recebia beijos do menor.

- Não precisa esperar mais Sam, eu estou aqui para você agora.

O mesmo olhar que estava em Sam há alguns minutos havia sido passado para o outro Winchester. Luxúria, desejo, tudo esta ali misturado naquele cama, naquele exato momento e nada poderia impedi-los.

**Continua**

**N.A:** Desculpem por não escrever o momento slash nesse capítulo, mas haverão mais, então não se preocupem. E desculpem por mais uma história que começa sem eu ter feito um releitura no capítulo. Estou em um momento que estou precisando estudar e o tempo está corrido. Se houver muitos erros críticos, podem dizer que eu reposto o capítulo com correção.


	2. Hunt Her Down

N.A: **Oi, pessoal! Então, desculpem pela demora desse capítulo e pelo tamanho, juro que ele deveria estar maior, mas perdi toda a inspiração no meio do caminho. Acontece que estou naquele momento chato da vida onde um garoto é obrigado a ir na junta militar várias vezes para essas coisas chatas de alistamento. Enfim, novamente, sem revisão, sinto muito, mas isso vai mudar.**

**Capítulo bem morno, a fic começa mesmo a partir do próximo. Eu tive uma ideia, vou seguir um pouco o raciocínio da série, mudando claro, alguns fatos ocorridos. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Dean acordou com a cabeça explodindo no dia seguinte, parecia até que ele havia enchido a cara de álcool na noite anterior, mas ele se lembrava muito bem de que voltou ao quarto do motel rapidamente depois que saiu para comprar comida. Sentia-se estranho e apenas alguns flashes passavam pela sua cabeça até o momento que ele se lembrou do que aconteceu depois.

Sam no banheiro, Sam nu, o olhar, o beijo, a cama. O sexo. Ele e Sam fizeram algo que jamais deveria até ser pensado. Haviam atravessado a linha, não, eles já estavam tão longe da linha que ela havia se tornado um ponto.

- Não, não, não. – O loiro sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta. Sam não estava ali. – Droga! Que merda foi essa que eu fiz?

Ele se levantou e começou a se vestir, pois ainda estava sem roupa. Como ele e o irmão iriam conseguir olhar um para outro agora?

O mais estranho era que ele se lembrava exatamente no que havia pensado quando a boca de seu irmão se encontrou com a sua. Ele não fez nada, nenhum gesto sequer para parar com aquilo. Ele não estava controlando seu corpo porque causa do feitiço.

- Odeio bruxas. – Ele disse para si mesmo. Já estava com raiva por não ter matado a mesma na noite anterior, agora faria questão de achá-la de qualquer jeito por arruinar sua relação com a única pessoa que ainda o entendia.

Pensando nisso e em como conversaria com Sam mais tarde, o loiro seguiu até o banheiro para tomar um banho frio e fazer sua higiene pessoal.

Quando saiu do banheiro, deu de cara com Sam, que havia acabado de entrar no quarto e pela sua expressão, ele também se lembrava muito bem dos últimos acontecimentos.

- Trouxe o café. – Disse o moreno que estava com aquela expressão de "temo que conversar" no rosto.

E Dean já sabia que não teria como fugir daquela conversa para sempre e por mais que ele quisesse adiar ele não podia. O relacionamento com seu irmão nunca mais seria o mesmo e fingir que nada aconteceu só iria piorar as coisas. Sam tinha dificuldade em lidar com essas situações e iriam acabar brigando.

- Sam... Eu... O que aconteceu ontem...

- Foi um erro, eu estava enfeitiçado e jamais vai aconteceu novamente. – Sam interrompeu o irmão, pois já que aquela conversa aconteceria desde o momento em que acordou ao lado do mesmo.

Acontece que Sam tinha medo do que havia acontecido já que agora havia uma mistura de sentimentos percorrendo todo o seu corpo, mas como poderia saber se aquilo era real? Ele estava enfeitiçado e enquanto não encontrassem aquela bruxa ele jamais saberia realmente o que estava sentindo.

Dean continuava assimilando em seu cérebro o que acabou de escutar. De todos os jeitos que imaginou o irmão argumentando aquele com certeza não era um deles.

O mais velho esperava uma briga ou qualquer outra coisa, menos a calma com que o moreno disse aquelas palavras. Não que ele preferisse outro jeito, mas ele e Sam haviam acabado de fazer... Enfim, aquilo não era momento para pensar sobre isso. Na verdade ele não queria pensar muito no que se passava pela sua cabeça naquele momento.

- Bem, você facilitou bastante as coisas. – O loiro respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. Na verdade, estava satisfeito em não brigar co o irmão. Já não bastava a morte de seu pai para que eles fizessem isso. – Vamos nos preparar para encontrar aquela bruxa, afinal, o que foi feito está feito e agora pode ser esquecido, mas não podemos esquecer que agora o perigo é maior. Você pode morrer.

- Cada coisa que aparece. Uma bruxa que mata casais só por ter sido rejeitada? – Sam sorriu sarcasticamente. – Por mais que ele não tenha ouvido isso diretamente, essa era a única explicação para aquelas mortes sem sentido.

- Isso não importa agora. – O mais velho agora estava sério. – O que importa é que ela te colocou no meio dessa bagunça e ela terá que pagar por isso.

Dean, sempre com aquela superproteção quando se tratava de Sam, mas o mesmo já havia se acostumado com isso. Antes ele sentia raiva daquilo, pois parecia que ele ainda era uma criança que não conseguia fazer as coisas por si mesmo, mas agora ele não ligava mais. Ele nunca iria dizer isso em voz alta, mas ele gostava dessa proteção. Sabia que sentiria falta se não fosse assim.

**Wincest**

Voltar ao local da caçada e procurar uma bruxa no meio de todas aquelas árvores não era uma missão fácil. Primeiro porque os Winchesters nem faziam ideia se ela ainda estaria ali, o que seria muita burrice, mas eles tinham que começar de algum ponto e esse era o mais fácil.

O problema era que o clima ainda estava um pouco estranho entre eles. Durante toda a viagem poucas palavras foram ditas entre os irmãos que ainda tinham receio em como se comportar na frente do outro após o incidente com o feitiço.

Se eles queriam quebrar aquele silêncio perturbador? Sim, eles queriam, mas não faziam ideia do que dizer. Se bem que não foi necessário porque eles tiveram pouco tempo até que certa pessoa, cujo Dean Winchester queria arrancar a cabeça, apareceu.

- Olha só o que temos aqui. Winchester. E eu nem acreditei quando disseram que vocês se agarram mesmo ao trabalho. – Ela disse sarcasticamente até direcionar o seu olhar apenas para o mais novo. – Como está se sentindo, Sam? Diria que teve uma boa noite, mas o feitiço começou a fazer efeito e você parece péssimo.

E de fato, Sam já estava demonstrando sinais de que o feitiço estava funcionando. Estava pálido e parecia respirar com mais dificuldade. Qualquer um poderia dizer que ele estava doente.

- Eu vou acabar com você sua... – Dean, em um rápido movimento, mirou na bruxa, mas foi pego de surpresa quando novamente teve seu corpo jogado contra uma árvore. Sam foi junto.

A bruxa seguiu até os irmãos e ainda tinha seu sorriso no rosto. Por mais que ela quisesse dar uma lição em Dean Winchester, sua última missão era com Sam. Não era bem uma missão, era mais um último capricho que ela gostaria de fazer antes da morte.

- Vocês caçadores nunca aprendem. – Ela olhava para Sam como se estivesse concentrada em algo. E ela estava. – Acredite em mim, em alguns anos você irá desejar estar morto e o meu feitiço seria um presente para você, mas tudo bem, as coisas ainda irão piorar para vocês.

- Cale a boca! – Dean gritou. Já estava ficando nervoso com aquela coisa perto de seu irmão.

- Dá um tempo, Dean.

Com um rápido movimento, a bruxa fez um feitiço para que o menor perdesse a fala e a audição por alguns minutos.

- Gostou da noite que eu te dei, Sammy?

- É Sam. – O moreno respondeu com raiva. – E você acabou com a gente. Não conseguimos nem olhar um para o outro direito.

- Mas você não vai negar que gostou, vai? Porque eu sei que você gostou, só está tentando negar. – Ela começou a passar sua mão pelo rosto no moreno, fazendo um caminho até o pescoço e continuou descendo. – Sabe Sam, o que eu vou fazer com você agora vai acabar com toda a energia que eu ainda tenho, mas vai ser interessante ver tudo o que vai acontecer e acredite, eu estarei te esperando no inferno quando sua hora chegar.

- O que você vai fazer? – Sam perguntou receoso. Se aquilo iria gastar todas as energias, não poderia ser coisa boa.

- Sem pressa, você terá muito com o que se preocupar a partir de agora, mas quando descobrir eu aconselho que conte logo ao seu irmão. – Ela sorriu mais uma vez.

Concentrada no que estava fazendo, a bruxa descansou sua mão no abdômen do moreno e uma luz forte se instalou naquela parte.

Sam sentiu uma pontada em seu abdômen e não pode evitar soltar um pequeno gemido de dor. Dean, que assistia a tudo ao lado do irmão, começou a se desesperar e fazer de tudo para se desprender, mas seus esforços eram inúteis.

- Aproveite a nova vida, Sam!

E a bruxa caiu morta no chão. Seu último feitiço acabou com toda a sua vida, mas ela havia deixado um presente para os Winchesters. Um presente que mudaria suas vidas.

**Continua**

* * *

**Naty: **Que bom que não encontrou muitos erros, odeio isso, mas acho que haverão mais nesse segundo capítulo. E se acostume, pois eu gosto muito de para os capítulos em partes decisivas. E sem problemas sobre essa confusão, na verdade a culpa é bem minha já que o nome no meu perfil não dá sugestões. Enfim, desculpada!


End file.
